Creased to Exist
Creased to Exist is the thirtieth case of the World Edition and the sixth of South Asia. It is set in Lahore, Pakistan. Plot The World Police Agency came to Pakistan to find the factory workers that were shipped here. Sahir wanted to see a cricket match that was taking place at Gaddafi Stadium. Reluctantly, Chief Bourne allowed the team to see the match but asked to keep their eyes peeled for any suspicious activity. However, the team found Fareed Khan, a cricket player, half buried into the Earth at the pitch's crease, with cricket balls around him. thus, a murder investigation begin with Ricky taking the charge. Autopsy confirmed that he was killed because the cricket balls were thrown on him repeatedly. The factory workers were found to be hidden under Minar-e-Pakistan where a secret bunker was made. Later on, it was discovered that Fareed was the in charge of accommodating the workers in Pakistan. The killer was found to be the victim's coach Salman Mushtaq. Although he first denied the charges, he admitted killing Fareed. As Fareed was involved in making the superhuman substance (although Salman did not know it) he was giving less and less time to his training. After Aayizah Qaisrani accused him of being a womanizer and Fareed's dope test came as positive, Salman had finally lost it. As Fareed was a womanizer, Salman decided that stoning him was most appropriate. Judge Beaurigarde sentenced him to 40 years in prison with no chance of parole. Sahir teamed up with the player to find more about Fareed's affiliation to the superhuman substance factory. Since Debdan Munshi was blackmailing Fareed about this, the team felt that he must know something else. Debdan told them that Fareed was a part of a gang which escorted the workers in Pakistan. He told the team that he spotted the gang members in Minar-e-Pakistan recently. At Minar-e-Pakistan, they found a hit list. Among many people it included Shahid Mahmoud, Sahir's deceased father. Mako did some digging on the list and found that the gang leader was Ajay Mehtabi. Ajay was arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment, while Sahir broke this good news to Salma Mahmoud. The two decided to spend some time together as it was Eid-ul-Fitr the next day. Meanwhile, Ricky partnered the player to talk to a superhuman substance factory worker Ghufran Khalid. He told them that they were beaten severely in the factory and in Pakistan still. the team investigated the bunker and found some lashes which (per Aisha's analysis) used to beat children severely. Ava stepped in and told that she ran tests on the blood on the lashes and all of the workers were aged 12 to 16. Ricky decided to talk to Aayizah as she was investigating the bunker too. Aayizah told the team that Ghufran was at the Gaddafi Stadium moments before. The team found a plane ticket which stated that Ghufran was going to Malaysia. When asked, Ghufran stated that Ajay had bought all of them the tickets to Malaysia, and they were heading there after the Eid. After granting Sahir a day off to celebrate Eid al-Fitr with Salma, Chief Bourne decided that they would go to Malaysia as soon as the factory workers reached there. Stats Victim *'Fareed Khan' (found stoned with cricket balls at a batting pitch) Murder Weapon *'Cricket Balls' Killer *'Salman Mushtaq' Suspects Profile *The suspect plays cricket *The suspect eats Halwa Puri *The suspect listens to Qawwali Profile *The suspect plays cricket *The suspect eats Halwa Puri *The suspect listens to Qawwali Appearance * The suspect wears a sherwani Profile *The suspect eats Halwa Puri Appearance * The suspect wears a sherwani Profile *The suspect plays cricket *The suspect eats Halwa Puri *The suspect listens to Qawwali Appearance * The suspect wears a sherwani Profile *The suspect plays cricket *The suspect listens to Qawwali Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays cricket. *The killer eats Halwa Puri. *The killer listens to Qawwali. *The killer wears a sherwani. *The killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gaddafi Stadium. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Cap, Faded Poster) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays cricket) *Examine Victim's Cap. (Result: Crumbs) *Analyze Crumbs. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Halwa Puri) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Cricket Match Poster; New Suspect: Veer Kohl) *Talk to Veer Kohl about Fareed's murder. (New Crime Scene: Minar-e-Pakistan; Prerequisite: Cricket Match Poster revealed) *Investigate Minar-e-Pakistan. (Clues: Sports Bag, Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Veer Kohl) *Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Training Camp Card) *Examine Training Camp Card. (Result: Victim's Card; New Suspect: Salman Mushtaq) *Talk to Salman about his trainee's death. (Prerequisite: Victim's Card unraveled) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Bank Notes) *Analyze Bank Notes. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Debdan Munshi) *Ask Debdan why he gave the victim the bank notes. (Prerequisite: Bank Notes Analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Bunker. (Clues: Cricket Bat, Microphone, Faded Book; Available at start) *Examine Cricket Bat. (Result: Signed Bat) *Examine Signed Bat. (Result: Fareed's Signature; New Suspect: Ghufran Khalid) *Talk to Ghufran Khalid about getting a signed bat from the victim. (Prerequisite: Fareed's Signature identified) *Examine Microphone. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Aayizah Qaisrani) *Talk to Aayizah Qaisrani about her presence in the secret bunker. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Urdu Text) *Analyse Urdu Text. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Qawwali; New Crime Scene: Halwa Puri Stand) *Investigate Halwa Puri Stand. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Report; Prerequisite: Urdu Text analyzed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Veer and Fareed Kissing) *Talk to Veer Kohl about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo of Veer and Fareed restored) *Examine Faded Report. (Result: Dope Test Report) *Analyze Dope Test Report. (12:00:00) *Talk to Salman Mushtaq about the victim's positive doping test. (Prerequisite: Dope Test Report analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bunker Beds. (Clues: Victim's Belt, MP3 Player, Torn Note; Available at start) *Examine Victim's Belt. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Ghufran's Blood) *Talk to Ghufran Khalid about being beaten by the victim. (Prerequisite: Ghufran's Blood identified under a microscope) *Examine MP3 Player. (Result: Audio Recordings) *Talk to Aayizah Qaisrani about hosting a cricket show with the victim. (Prerequisite: MP3 Player unlocked) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Blackmail Note) *Analyze Blackmail Note. (09:00:00) *Grill Debdan Munshi about blackmailing the victim about the bunker. (Prerequisite: Blackmail Note analyzed) *Investigate Pitch Crease. (Clues: Cricket Stumps, Shovel; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Cricket Stumps. (Clues: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a sherwani) *Examine Shovel. (Result: Sweat Sample) *Analyze Sweat Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Dance with the Devil (6/8). (No stars) Dance with the Devil (6/8) * Talk to Debdan Munshi about Fareed's true identity. (Available after unlocking Dance with the Devil) * Investigate Minar-e-Pakistan. (Clue: Faded List; Prerequisite: Talk to Debdan Munshi) * Examine Faded List. (Result: Hit List) * Analyze Hit List. (09:00:00) * Arrest Ajay Mehtabi for his involvement with the superhuman substance production. (Prerequisite: Hit List analyzed) * Tell Salma Mahmoud that her father's killer is behind bars. (Prerequisite: Arrest Ajay Mehtabi; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Talk to Ghufran about the other workers. (Available after unlocking Dance with the Devil) * Investigate Secret Bunker. (Clue: Lashes; Prerequisite: Talk to Ghufran) * Analyze Lashes. (03:00:00) * Talk to Aayizah Qaisrani about investigating the factory workers. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Lashes analyzed) * Investigate Gaddafi Stadium. (Clue: Box of Cricket Equipment; Prerequisite: Talk to Aayizah Qaisrani) * Examine Box of Cricket Equipment. (Result: Plane Ticket) * Talk to Ghufran about his flight to Malaysia. (Reward: Salwar Kameez; Prerequisite: Plane Ticket found) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:South Asia